1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable pedal-operated exercise device which is free-standing and which does not include a user seat from which the device is operated. The device is operated from an independent seat not attached to the exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of exercise devices. One very common device is the stationary bicycle. However, many people do not have the storage room for a conventional stationary bicycle, which is relatively bulky in its construction. Furthermore, many people such as invalids, the elderly, the handicapped and the like are not capable of physically mounting a conventional stationary exercise bike. The present inventor had observed that a conventional sit-on stationary bicycle in a nursing home was rarely used due to the effort required by the nursing home residents for mounting, seating, and balancing on the stationary bicycle, as well as the inconvenience of travelling to and from that stationary bicycle.
A number of different pedal-type exercise devices which do not include a user seat have been patented. A problem with all of those prior art devices known to the inventor is that each of them requires some type of mechanical connection between the device and the seat from which the device is operated. In most cases, this is a permanent connection or at least permanent to the extent that the connection is actually bolted or screwed directly to the seat. Such an arrangement is not practical for everyday use of an exercise device, particularly in locations such as nursing homes and hospitals where several people of different height and weight may wish to operate the device from a number of different supporting seats.
There also exist prior art structures which do not use a permanent connection, but rather which use a rearward extension of the device which locks onto the legs of the chair from which the device is operated. This is a better arrangement than a permanent connection, but still suffers from the drawback that it can be only used with a specific type of chair having front legs for receiving the connecting member. Furthermore, tilting of the chair rearwardly during operation of the exercise device may enable release of the mechanical connection from the chair legs.
Each and every one of the above structures requires some type of a connection simply because without this connection, each of the devices would slip across the floor or other supporting surface, making them awkward if not impossible to operate by the user.
Furthermore, none of the above structures is relatively light and foldable.